Swirlkit's Weird Story: from beginning to end
by Penguin729
Summary: Read the sixth chapter, you will. Review it, you will. ZOMG AN EVIL TWOLEG AHHH! *you have been disconnected from this summary.*
1. Warrior Names

**Chapter 1: The Clan.**

All right this is my first fanfic, so please, no flames. You can do whatever you want on my second one.

And by the way, people from different stories are going to make an appearance in this story so don't get freaked out and stuff.

The clans are very small because a very big pack of dogs attacked the Gathering; and I really like small clans.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

**Leader: **** Darkstar: A black tom with long legs.**

_Apprentice, Fluffpaw_

**Deputy: **** Rainheart: A bluish-gray she cat with a white muzzle.**

_Apprentice, N/A_

**Medicine Cat: ** **Woodpelt: A brown she-cat with a white muzzle.**

**Warriors:**

**Sandclaw: A golden tabby tom with super-sharp claws. **

_Apprentice, N/A_

**Petalsky: A white she-cat.**

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

**Windfur: A gray tom with black vertical lines on his tail.**

_Apprentice, N/A_

**Grassleaf: A gray she-cat that somehow has green vertical stripes down her back.**

_Apprentice, N/A_

**Apprentices:**

**Swiftpaw: A white tom with black stripes on his back.**

**Fluffpaw: A white she-caw with lots of fur.**

**Queens:**

**Redheart: A ginger she-cat. Mates with Sandclaw.**

_**Mother to no one **_**yet**_**; expecting kits in 3 moons.**_

**Stormsky: A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.**

_**Mother to Whitekit, a white she-cat, and Swirlkit, a black and white tom.**_

**Elders: N/A**

_**SHADOWCLAN (No apprentices)**_

**Leader: **** Sandstar: a golden tom with white stripes.**

**Deputy:**** Applestar: a ginger she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: ****Blackfur, a black she-cat with white stripes on her tail.**

**Warriors:**

**Hawkfur: A brown tom.**

**Treeheart: A Brown tom with black stripes.**

**Queens:**

**Runningfur: A white she-cat with a gray tail. Mates with Sandstar.**

_**Mother to Skykit, Bluekit, Russetkit, and Yellowkit.**_

**Elders: **

**Fallenheart: A dark gray she-cat with brown paws.**

_**WINDCLAN (also no apprentices)**_

**Leader: ****Brightstar: A white she-cat with golden specks on her tail.**

**Deputy:**** Duststreak: A gray tom with silver streaks on his back.**

**Medicine Cat:**** Wildbreeze: A white she-cat.**

**Warriors: **

**Littlestrike: A small tom with black ears.**

**Firepelt: A ginger she-cat with black stripes on her tail.**

**Queens:**

**Ancientfur: A dark gray she-cat with golden spots. Mates with Littlestrike.**

_**Mother to no one: expecting kits in 1 moon.**_

**Elders: N/A**

_**RIVERCLAN**_

**Leader: ****Silverstar: A light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes. **

_**Apprentice: Bramblepaw**_

**Deputy:**** Spottedheart: A light blue she-cat with black spots.**

_**Apprentice: N/A**_

**Medicine Cat:**** Oakfoot: A black tom with brown paws.**

_**Apprentice: N/A**_

**Warriors:**

**Shellfoot: A stunningly white tom with piercing blue eyes.**

_**Apprentice: Flowerpaw**_

**Owlsky: A brown and white tom.**

_**Apprentice: N/A**_

**Apprentices:**

**Flowerpaw: A white she-cat with a flower permanently stuck to her ear (A/N XD that's impossible right?)**

**Bramblepaw: A bluish gray tom with black paws and white ears.**

**Queens: N/A**

**Elders: N/A**

Hope you like the cats, they'll be introduced to you in the next chapter! Until then, please review!


	2. Simply a test

**Chapter Two: The beginning.**

**Author's note: Again I am here to tell you that this is my first story and I do not want any flames.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to say this last time but I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

_**Chapter Two: The beginning.**_

(Swirlkit's POV)

Swirlkit opened his eyes for the first time. He saw a big pack of cats mewling something they couldn't understand, but he didn't care. He immediately crawled over to his mother, who was lying on a bunch of green material, and started sucking on her for milk…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And now the story begins.

"Swirlkit! Get off of me!" Whitekit yelped. She tried to roll over to get her brother off, but Swirlkit wouldn't budge. "If you don't stop, I'm telling Stormsky!

Swirlkit rolled his eyes. "Is that a threat?" He challenged.  
>"No," Whitekit said. "But you better get off me-"<p>

Just then, Stormsky came back into the nursery.

"What are you doing? Swirlkit, Get off her this second!" She yelped, trying to pull Swirlkit off.

Swirlkit finally gave in, but now he wasn't that interested in playing anymore and went to sleep.

The next sunrise-

"SWIRLKIT! WAKE UP! You've been sleeping for 1 MOON already!" Whitekit shouted.

"Huh? What? No I haven't," Swirlkit yawned, obviously still tired.

Whitekit started laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you fell for that!" She laughed so hard she tipped over and fell head-first into Stormsky.

"Now Whitekit, watch where you're going. Swirlkit, you have to be prepared to be an apprentice, and that means waking up very early sometimes to do the dawn patrol." Stormsky laughed a bit. "But that means you can also have fun… when you're not on duty."

"Okay Stormsky!" Whitekit and Swirlkit said together. Then they jumped each other and started wrestling. Again, Swirlkit won the match as Whitekit lay sprawled out in the nursery screaming, "OKAY OKAY! You win!" Swirlkit stood up proudly and looked at his mother. Stormsky thought, _this one's going to be a good warrior._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Penguin: Okay, Next Chapter will be about Whitekit and Swirlkit becoming apprentices, The rest of the clan is introduced, and Twolegs "invade" the camp.**

**Swirlkit: Oh hi there! You're the author, right?**

**Penguin: Err….yeah I'm the author why?**

**Swirlkit: I'll pay you $5,000 if you make my name Swirlstorm when I become a warrior.**

**Penguin: … You don't have any money.**

**Swirlkit: So? (Turns into a big tiger) MAKE MY NAME SWIRLSTORM!**

**Penguin: Okay, okay, you don't have to be so mean….**

**Swirlkit (turns into a small cute kitty) Pwease?**

**Penguin: Aww… (Falls asleep)**

**Swirlkit: *sighs***

**Stormsky: Well that's the end of this chapter since penguin here has fallen asleep. Review please!**

**Whitekit: WAKE UP!**

**Penguin: Huh? Oh and this is a long author's note… *falls asleep again***

**Stormsky, Whitekit, and Swirlkit: *rolls eyes skyward***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**By the way, The chapters will be longer. This is just a test chapter that's sort of not a test…..Wait what?**


	3. ALIEN TWOLEGS ARE INVADING THE CAMP AHH!

**Chapter Three: ALIEN TWOLEGS ARE INVADING THE CAMP!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

…

**Penguin: Sorry about the incident last chapter, I was really tired. Don't think I reviewed my own story on purpose. I told my friend to read my story and review it, but I was still logged on to my account….so yeah.**

**Swirlkit: So what do we do now?**

**Penguin: I write, you go bye bye… GO.**

**Swirlkit: Fine.**

_**Chapter Three: ALIEN TWOLEGS ARE INVADING THE CAMP!**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Highledge," Darkstar yowled across the camp.

Swirlkit smiled, as he knew what was going to come. Finally, he and Whitekit were going to be apprentices! It had been so long.

"What's going on?" Whitekit whispered to Swirlkit as she came up next to him.

"We're getting our apprentice names," he replied. "FINALLY!" Whitekit practically shouted, attracting the attention of her clanmates.

"Heh, heh… sorry." Whitekit leaned back and sighed. "Whitekit, I wonder about you sometimes." Swirlkit chuckled and went back to staring at Darkstar as Windfur, Their father (A/N I don't think I mentioned this in the first chapter right?) walked up to them.

"So, you're going to be apprentices. I must admit, I'm proud of you," he whispered as he sat down next to Stormsky, who was two feet away from them.

_Meanwhile, the cats are all gathering…_

"What's going on?" Grassleaf asked Petalsky. Petalsky was about to reply when suddenly…

"WHO'S READY TO-" That's all Sandclaw got before he was whacked in the face by his mate.

"What is your problem? Darkstar's speaking!" Redheart quietly shrieked at Sandclaw.

"Thank you, Redheart. Now on to the main thing…"

"Whitekit! Come here!" Darkstar looked at Whitekit as she gulped.

"Here I go… she whispered to Swirlkit before she walked up to Darkstar.

"Whitekit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Whitepaw. We hope you train well with Grassleaf, who will be your mentor," Darkstar said proudly. Whitepaw padded over to Grassleaf, who touched her muzzle to Whitepaw's head.

"Swirlkit!" Darkstar shouted as Swirlkit padded up.

"Swirlkit, from this moment on, you shall me known as Swirlpaw. Your father, Windfur, will be your mentor. Train well, little one." Darkstar touched muzzles with Swirlpaw, and then Swirlpaw walked over to Windfur, who touched muzzles with him.

_This was certainly going to be an honorable day in the memory of this clan..._

**Now, for the craziness.**

_Two moons later….._

Swirlpaw padded around the camp, waiting for Whitepaw to come back with some fresh-kill so he could finally learn how to hunt with his father.

Darkstar looked out from his cave. "Swirlpaw, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting for Whitepaw to come back from patrol," he replied, still walking around.

Darkstar climbed down from his cave and stopped Swirlpaw.

"You know, you could ask Woodpelt if she needs any help. She's the only one left in the camp besides us," he advised. "Go on, you haven't met her yet."

"Okay." Swirlpaw spoke with doubt. He padded over to the medicine cat den when suddenly…

"OMS! What is that thing?" Swirlpaw backed away as a giant twoleg bird landed in the middle of the stone hollow.

"What is that thing?" Swirlpaw repeated as Darkstar and Woodpelt came out of their dens to gaze in awe at the bird.

Suddenly, ten twolegs dressed in black, brown, and white pelts came out of the bird, followed by 50 twolegs in hard white pelts, holding some type of black thing.

The 10 normal looking twolegs started jabbering and one of them pulled out something that looked like a rock with a stick on it.

"AHH OOO GAA LA LA DA DOO DA HEH HEH." A twoleg dressed in black robes spoke into the rock.

Swirlpaw looked confused, and so did the cats surrounding him.

Just then, the patrol arrived back at the camp. I guess you could believe what they looked like when they saw the twolegs and the bird….

The twoleg seemed to know that the cats didn't understand it, because he talked to the twoleg with the white robes for a while, and then touched the rock.

"Hello. We are people from a galaxy far, far away and we come in peace, searching for the evil palpy-fail. Have you seen a person dressed in brown robes pass by?"

The cats were like, "OMS we can understand him…. Maybe if we talk back it'll understand us." Swirlpaw looked at Darkstar, who nodded, giving him permission to talk. Swirlpaw stepped forward.

"No, we have not seen any twolegs in brown robes except for you twolegs. Now we'll ask: WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Swirlpaw made the last 4 words sound very loud, and the twolegs rubbed their ears.

"We told you. We're looking for Supreme Chancellor Palpy-fail. We just asked you guys because you are the only living animals close to where he was last spotted." The twoleg replied.

"Should we trust them?" Swirlpaw hissed to Darkstar. Darkstar replied:

"They may be our only hope. They look like they have a lot of food in there, by the way."

"The rest of the clan just stared at Darkstar and murmured, "What? WHAT?"

Darkstar seemed to have heard this because he replied, "Hey, come on. Let them stay, it's not like they eat mice or squirrels or anything." After hearing this, the cats nodded in agreement. Darkstar nodded at Swirlpaw, who spoke again.

"Okay, you can search around here; just make sure you don't interrupt with our hunting and such. There's a Twoleg cabin up north, or you could sleep in the clearing that we made. Come back here tonight though, because our clan wants to meet you. Farewell…. I mean, bye."

The twolegs smiled and waved their paws while moving back into the bird. The bird flew off towards the clearing the cats had pointed them to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note time! :D**

**Penguin: Okay, next chapter will be about Shadowclan and their reaction to this twoleg thingamajig. **

**Swirlpaw: OOH! I'll tell you guys that Palpy-fail goes to Shadowclan and-*gets mouth covered***

**Penguin: SHH! You'll tell them the entire story! Well, actually, the next 3 chapters at least…..**

**Stormsky: …o_0**

**Penguin: What? They don't know what's gonna happen, well, not all of it at least….**

**Whitepaw: So, what's it going to be about?**

**Penguin: I'm not telling you either.**

**Whitepaw: MEANIE! *Attacks Penguin***

**Penguin: *pulls out ice sword* DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS ON YOU!**

**Whitepaw: Yikes! *Hides behind Windfur***

**Windfur: *mutters under his breath* My daughter's a coward.**

**Penguin: …o_0….Well, review and if you know who the group of twolegs are, you get a free virtual ice sword! You can use it to duel me at my forum, but you shouldn't try because I'm good. :D**

**BYE!**


	4. Introductions with an evil introduction

**CHAPTER 4: Introductions (and a secret plot!)**

**Penguin: Okay, so this is Chapter 4, it'll be shorter than the last chapter since it's all introductions and stuff, plus Shadowclan…Wait, never mind.**

**Swirlpaw: Aw CENSORED, I almost won the bet!**

**Penguin: What bet?**

**Swirlpaw: I told Whitepaw that you would tell the readers what was happening and Whitepaw said you wouldn't say a thing. We kept arguing until Stormsky said whoever was right got this huge piece of fresh-kill that she got for **_**us.**_

**Whitepaw: HA! TAKE THAT!**

**Swirlpaw: *leaves room***

**Penguin: Okay here the chapter begins…**

_The Emperor landed in a dark forest, his apprentice walking beside him. They came upon a group of cats in a very weirdly shaped shelter. The cats hissed at them, and the Emperor knew what to do. He took out his Language translator and walked over to the cats…_

**Back to Thunderclan's camp…**

"So, it looks like you realize what is going on here, yes?" The twoleg in the black pelt said.

"Yeah, I guess we do, we think that you are chasing this- palpy-fail or whatever his name is, but we do not want anything to do with it, so stay out our way." Darkstar spoke firmly.

"Very well, but it looks like we are going to have to introduce ourselves at least, yes?" The twoleg raised out one of his paws, the other one still holding the mysterious rock. "Hi, I'm Anakin Skywalker. The guy in the tan robes over there is Obi-Wan Kenobi, the person in the brown robes is Master Windu, and the little green dude over there is our leader, Master Yoda. He's the leader of us all."

_Meanwhile, from Swirlpaw's POV…_

"So your name is Yoda, am I right?" Swirlpaw pointed out. And you say you are the leader of these twolegs?"

"Yes, I am. Believe that, you don't, eh? Show you, I will," 'Yoda' took out some type of mouse-looking thing and a green light shined out of it. "A mouse, find me. Kill it, I shall."

A group of cats had gathered behind Swirlpaw to see what was going on. "Hey Swirlpaw," Redheart whispered. "What's he doing?"

I think he's going to show us how twolegs kill a mouse," he replied. "Speaking of mouse, I smell one over there-why don't you go get it, Yoda?"

"Very well," Yoda snuck up on the mouse then did a double front flip and sliced the mouse's neck. The mouse instantly went limp and Yoda waved his hand and brought the mouse over to Swirlpaw, who looked astonished.

"Wow, you're good…" Swirlpaw started cheering for Yoda. "Yoda! Yoda!"

His clanmates joined in, and so did all of the other twolegs except for the twoleg in the black pelt.

_**I can't type all of the Yoda!'s that were shouted, but I can tell you the how many.**_

_**Let me give you a hint: 6*73*63*0+ 38*10, a.k.a 380. No idea why I thought of that…**_

"We are here today because of an introduction meeting. These twolegs will 'identify' themselves and we shall 'identify' ourselves." Darkstar said. He turned to the twolegs. Anakin, we'll start with you. We'll keep moving-"

"Wait," Woodpelt shouted. "Why should we tell them our names when they're _twolegs_? Yes, I agree that Yoda is very good at jumping and stuff, but why do we have to tell them our names?"

"Yeah," Whitepaw shouted. "Why didn't StarClan warn you about this, Woodpelt? Didn't they know what was going to happen?"

Just then, one of Thunderclan's greatest leaders, Firestar, walked down from the clouds.

"Well, Whitepaw," He said soothingly. "We _didn't _know what was going to happen. StarClan can't see everything, you know. So I suggest that you begin introducing yourselves if you want these twolegs to stay… and even if you don't you should as well." He disappeared and the cats and twolegs *cough cough* I mean Jedi (1 person got an ice sword!) looked at each other. Windfur decided to start.

"Hello, I am Windfur, a happy warrior of Thunderclan."

"Hi, I'm Swirlpaw, and I like eating mice."

"Hi. I'm a cat." A mysterious cat that appeared in the middle of the camp spoke and then disappeared back into the forest.

"Uhh… Hi, I'm Whitepaw, Swirlpaw's sister, and I'm a warrior apprentice."

"Hi, I'm Stormsky, and I will kill you if you talk meanly to my kits. Thank you."

"I AM SANDCLAW! TASTE MY CLAWS!"

"Hi, I'm Petalsky… that's all I got."

"I'm Redheart, and I'm a queen."

"I'm Swiftpaw! FUTURE LEADER OF THUNDERCLAN AND-hey!" he shouted as his mother, Rainheart, whacked him with her paw.

"Sorry about my son. I'm Rainheart, deputy of Thunderclan and _I_ will be the next deputy, not you, Swiftpaw."

"Hi I'm Fluffpaw; Thunderclan took me in when they found me near the twoleg nest, blah blah blah NEXT!"

"I'm Grassleaf, and I like to kill squirrels."

"I am Woodpelt, the medicine cat of Thunderclan. Please, stay out of my way."

"And finally, I am Darkstar, leader of Thunderclan. Now since we have introduced ourselves, you will introduce yourselves."

Jedi Introduction time!

"Very well then, I am Jedi Master Mace Windu."

"Yoda, I am. Own you, I will." (Thanks to Do a Barrel Roll for letting me use this!)

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. Trust me, you do not want to get into a fight with me or any of us."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, a.k.a Skyguy, The Hero with No Fear, and all those other nicknames."

"I am Senator Padme Amidala, Anakin's-wait, never mind."

"Qui-Gon here, yes, I know I'm dead in the movies-wait, you don't know what a movie is? Then never mind."

**Author's note time! (Again!)**

**Penguin: So, how was it?**

**Swirlpaw: When am I becoming a warrior?**

**Penguin: Chapter 9.**

**Swirlpaw: BOO YOU!**

**Whitepaw: No, YOU!**

**Swirlpaw: NO YOU!**

**Whitepaw: YOU!**

**Swirlpaw: YOU!**

**Stormsky: ME!**

**Whitepaw and Swirlpaw: HER! *gets whacked on head***

**Stormsky: How dare you insult your mother!**

**Whitepaw and Swirlpaw: AHH! SHE's GONNA GET US AHHH! *runs away***

**Stormsky: Works every time.**

**Penguin: Next Chapter will be up in I don't know so please be patient, it's a short chapter but I have lots of work to do.**


	5. Previews :D

**Chapter _ (It's only previews and stuff.)**

**Man, now I know what it feels like to have author's block.**

**Mainly, I went on vacation, and second, I was trying to fight the evil content eating monster. **

**(DUN DUN DUN…)**

**_: What happened to my name?**

**Swirlpaw: I don't know…. Wait what's that? OMS AHHHHHH!**

**_: Darn.**

**_: He got you too?**

**_: Yep.**

**Stormsky: What's up?**

**_: The evil content eating monster.**

**Stormsky: *Looks up* …AHHH!**

**_: Poo-doo.**

**Whitepaw: Hiya. *Looks up* Uhh… bye. *magically apparates from story***

**_: Lucky.**

**_: Well, it seems like we're done here. We're gonna journey to the Isle of Content to get our names back, bye! **

**_~O~_**

**Here is a preview of my next story…**

_Penguin, Swirlpaw, and Stormsky have escaped the clutches of the Evil Content Eating Monster, but the still need to find letters so they can recover their names. They will be marked differently:_

_Penguin: ~~~~~~~_

_Swirlpaw: __

_Stormsky: ….._

**Journey for the Lost Content**

**Coming to computers everywhere September 4th, 2011.**

**A 5 Chapter Fanfic…**

**ONLY ON THE WEBSITE YOU'RE ON RIGHT NOW!**

_End preview…_**  
>_<strong>

**Here is a preview of the next chapter…**

_Duststreak streaked down the hills that lead down from WindClan's camp, only to find a peculiar animal that looked like a giant mouse with a twisted tail. He steeped backwards a few inches. "Wh-who are you?" he asked. "Pika-chu." The mouse replied. It climbed up the hill, drawing Duststreak's fear away. "Hey! Stay away from there!" He shouted. "PI-KA-CHU!" The mouse let out a burst of lightning that hit Duststreak with very precise aim. Duststreak fell to the ground and the mouse continued up the hill._

**I'll up date my other story tomorrow, and I'll update this one on either Monday or Tuesday. Bye!**


	6. READ MY NEW STORY!

_**Chapter of Replacement: (SPOILER ALERT!) - Ignore that, it comes with when I like to say 'Replacement'.**_

_**Swirlpaw: Please read that guy (Penguin)'s new story. IT's a really old fashioned letter (oneshot) but he says you'll enjoy it. Now GO, before I use my orange Lightsaber on you. *whizz* GO! 1000,999,998,997,996,995,994….**_

_**12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1… ARE YOU GONE YET? NO? Well, I can say good-bye to you now. *slice***_

_***You have been disconnected from this chapter.***_


End file.
